


Going to Sleep, Waking Up

by qthelights



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fandom and the purple prose that goes with such a thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going to Sleep, Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom and the purple prose that goes with such a thing.

I’m going home.

It’s one in the morning and I’ve been on the floor of Josh’s office for over 3 hours now. And before you go jumping to any conclusions, I’ve been on the floor sorting piles of reports and memos and god knows what. Nothing more. Josh had me stay late to work on an upcoming tax credits thing. Me being me, I said yes I would help him seeing as he didn’t know how to turn on a computer by himself. But around 12, it hit stupidly late working hours. At 12:30 I nearly fell asleep sitting up. It’s now 1 a.m. and I’m going home to try and get some sleep damn it.

I am most definitely going home.

Now…to tell Josh this.

He’s peering at some report, and by the look on his face, one would assume that it was written in a language he doesn’t understand.

I personally had to summarize each and every report. There were none in foreign languages. The frown on his face gets deeper by the second though.

Perhaps he has it upside down. Hehe.. I think I’ll giggle to myself over that for awhile.

God. I must be tired. I’m giggling. I hate the word ‘giggle’, don’t you? It sounds like something little schoolgirls do. And I am not a little schoolgirl. When I was, I can assure you, I did not giggle.

But here I am doing it in my mind.

I need sleep.

I’m definitely absolutely going home.

“Josh?” I ask, sounding way to timid for my liking.

“Mmph,” he grunts and I expect I’m supposed to realize this was his response.

“I’m going home, k?”

He grunts again, not taking his eyes off the piece of paper in front of him. I’m not sure if he heard me or not. Well obviously, he heard me, otherwise I wouldn’t have been graced with his impressive vocal skills just now. But I’m not sure if he heard the words that I said, or merely acknowledged that there was sound coming from my general direction.

“Josh?” I try again, letting my tone of voice be a little tiny bit more irritating.

“What Donna!” he snaps harshly and jerks his head up to look at me.

Well he can forget me asking. I’m going home now whether he likes it or not. I stand up and leave the files where they are. “I’m going home.”

His voice immediately softens as he sees me turn to head for the door, “Wait, Donna, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…you know.”

“You’re forgiven,” I say, quite nicely on my part I might add, “But I’m still going home now, k?”

He’s about to protest, gets as far as opening his mouth, but then seemingly realizing how late it is he changes his mind. “Okay…how are you getting home?”

My car is getting fixed. It broke. I’m going to catch the train, but Josh will have a conniption if I tell him I’m going to do that at this hour of the night…morning, whatever. I don’t want him chauffeuring me around either though. So I lie.

“Uh Margaret’s going to take me home. She had to stay late too.. to uh.. help Leo.”

What? I didn’t mention I’m not very good at lying?

Oblivious Josh (for that’s what I’m going to call him now, ‘Oblivious Josh’) doesn’t seem to notice my lack of acting skills however. This worries me, because he really ought to be able to spot a liar. In this line of business, one needs to be able to do that. And he really ought to be able to spot a *bad* liar. But as I’m getting away with my little fib, I’ll have to table that discussion for a later date.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, I’ll call in the morning, see what’s up.” Meaning, I’ll call him and he’ll tell me if we’ll be working at the office or his place. Blech.

“Right.”

He’s about to go back to the report he doesn’t understand, but just before he does he adds, “and get some sleep, you look terrible.”

My mouth drops open and I stare at him. But he’s gone back to the report and doesn’t notice my death rays targeting on him. Were I a little less tired I would strangle him with my bare hands…but as it is, I’m about to fall asleep. Tomorrow I’ll strangle him then. So I just huff loudly, turn on my heel, satisfied when my hair whips around in a good ‘I can be a bitch so don’t tempt me’ look, and leave the room without so much as a glance back.

I’m pretty sure he didn’t even notice.

Sigh.

* * * * * * *

I actually manage to make it to the train station without getting mugged. Woohoo. Score one Donna. Washington at night, nil.

I’m not sure how I even managed to make it onto the train I’m so tired. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately what with Josh keeping me at work later than usual and my ‘roommate’, or as I like to call her my ‘room-enemy’, deciding she’s an aerobics queen. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen Pretty Women, but at one point the bad guy played by Jason Alexandra from Seinfeld, introduces his wife as the aerobics queen. She then rushes off to mingle with someone saying ‘Yoohoo! It’s Liz from Workout World!’.

I think I drastically misquoted that whole scene there, but the point is, *that* is my room-enemy.  
All night long I hear ‘thump…thump…thump…”

Or, for a bit of variety I hear ‘thump… “Step!”….thump, thump… “Step!”.

Yes, she actually says the “step!”.

It makes me wonder what would happen if she lost her voice. Would she forget how to do the exercise? I don’t see any other reason to say it when you’re the only one in the room.

I wish she were just having horribly loud sex. ‘Cause then, while I still wouldn’t particularly *want* to hear it, I’d at least get some kind of voyeur pleasure out of being kept awake all night. You know…an ‘I wish that was me having horribly loud sex’ type thing. But no, I can’t even live vicariously through roommate sex. I get stuck with ‘Liz from Workout World’

In a tragic twist of irony, her name is Liz as well. Elizabeth actually. She goes through stages with it. For instance, if she’s all set on a professional career (or a date with a professional) she’ll call herself ‘Lizbeth’ and pronounce it in an uptight tone. Oftentimes she’s ‘Lizzy’, and with that name comes giggling. And we established earlier how I feel about that. Right now its Liz, to go fittingly with her aerobics obsession.

Which is all by way of saying, due to her thumping and ‘Step!’ing I’ve been getting no sleep at all lately. Which is probably why Josh said I look terrible today. But its not like I can help it! And he absolutely should not have said it that way. Argh. It’s half his fault I’ll have him know, getting into work at 6 leaving at 1am. What does he expect?

I settle into the train seat, leaning my head against the headrest. I’m just going to close my eyes for a couple of minutes…

So its no surprise, when I wake up an hour later and find myself at the end of the line and in the middle of a scary looking nowhere, that I blame entirely my room-enemy and my boss.

* * * * * *

This is so bad. So, so, so, so, bad. My mother would kill me if she knew I’d gotten into this mess. She may not get the chance though because the neighborhood the train station is in does not look very friendly.

I may be wishing that I were dead anyway. Because right now I have to do something.

I have to do something that I would really rather not.

I’m standing outside on the platform, it’s dark and unbelievably cold. The lights are flickering and my heartbeat is thumping in my chest so hard I think it might beat right out of me. The train driver came and woke me up, everyone else had gone and he was doing a last check…it was so humiliating.

But not as humiliating as what I’m about to do.

There’s a public phone over in this nice dark corner. The darkness isn’t what I’m scared about. Though come to think about it I really should be scared about that too.

On the fourth ring, he picks up.

“Yeah?” Josh asks in a dull tone.

“Is that anyway to answer the phone Joshua?” I admonish. It may be my last chance.

“Whaddya want Donna?” Josh’s dull tone comes back over the line.

“Seriously Josh, what if I were someone important?”

“You aren’t.”

Ouch.

Now I don’t feel like talking to him anymore… but I have to.

“That’s not very nice Josh.”

“Well, I’m not a very nice person sometimes,” he says with more than a hint of sarcasm. “Whaddya want Donna, I have to get back to the thing.”

God… he’s gonna make it harder before he even knows what’s happening.

“Uh…well the thing is Josh, uh… well see I’m kind of in a little trouble.”

“Trouble? What’s wrong Donna?” He asks and I swear I can hear more than just a little worry there.

“I kind of ..uh ended up somewhere that I didn’t think I would. And now I sort of need someone to come get me…” I’m sounding pretty pathetic here and I hate that I have to ask Josh this.

“What? Where are you? I thought you were going home with Margaret?”

“Well, when I said that Margaret was going to take me home I may have omitted certain facts.”

“Such as?” Josh asks, knowing my answer I suspect.

“Well namely, that Margaret wasn’t going to take me home. I ah, I took the train and I fell asleep and I’m sort of stuck now.”

“Yeah…Donna where are you, are you okay?”

I tell Josh where I am and he doesn’t say anything. I can imagine him, sitting at his desk, trying to decide if I actually said what he thinks he heard.

“Josh,” I query, suddenly scared he won’t come and get me.

“I’m on my way, Donna, just… be careful k? Don’t go wandering out anywhere,” he actually sounds like he’s pleading with me and I’m surprised. I thought he was going to be annoyed that I was inconveniencing him. I don’t mean to sound like he’s unfeeling, obviously he cares about me, but his work is really important to him.

“Okay Josh. I’ll be fine,” I say, and he’s about to hang up. “Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Donna,” he pauses and I wonder if there’s something more he wants to say, but all he adds is, “I’m gonna come get you now,” and I hear the click of the phone hanging up. Suddenly, I feel very alone. I wish Josh were still on the phone.

Looking around, I see a seat tucked into a corner and go over to sit there. Tucking myself into the shadows, I settle in to wait for Josh.

* * * * * *

About 25 minutes later I see Josh’s car pull into the parking lot. Walking towards him, I’m suddenly hit by a wave of nervousness.

It’s ridiculous I know, I’m a grown woman (who fell asleep on a train and had to call her boss to bail her out), there’s no reason I should feel anything other than grateful that Josh came to get me. But nevertheless, I’ve never had to ask him to do a real favour for me before.

Just little ones every few days…Very different.

I dismiss the nerves as tiredness. I really am incredibly tired. It’s getting hard to think now.

As I approach the car he leans over inside and opens the door for me, the light coming on and illuminating Josh’s face. He looks relieved.

I slide into the seat. “Hi,” I say sheepishly and close the door, plunging the interior back into darkness.

“Hey,” he replies, and I look over to find him looking back at me, his eyes are roaming over my face and I think he’s checking me for damage, “are you okay?”

“Well my ego isn’t doing so well, but apart from that…,” I admit.

“But you’re physically okay? No one tried to…you know…do anything?” he says, sounding like a concerned parent.

“Yeah Josh, I’m okay…nerves are a little frazzled, but I didn’t see a single person while I’ve been here, well I mean apart from the train driver who left straight away, and everyone else must have gone before he found me and woke me up.” Somewhere in my mind I’m sure I’m aware that I’m rambling.

I swear I hear him sigh softly but I can’t quite tell. I wonder if it was a bad sigh or a sigh of relief.

“You fell asleep?” He asks, still looking at me intently.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you that tired, Donna?” he asks in a soft voice.

“Uh.. my roommate started doing late night aerobics so I haven’t been getting much sleep at home and then…” I trail off, not knowing how to phrase it.

“And then I work you all day long and into the night…” he remarks sounding guilty.

“Yeah…,” I don’t want him to feel that bad though, I mean I choose to work where I do and how long I do…its not like the other assistants are required to stay as late as I do for Josh, “but that’s not usually a problem, Josh, its just the combination of the two. I’m sure in a couple days everything will be back to normal.”

“And in the meantime you’ll keep falling asleep on trains and other dangerous places.”

I want to argue with him on this, because its only happened tonight, one single time, but the tone of his voice makes me keep quiet. He says it sarcastically, but it sounds more worried than anything.

When I don’t respond Josh looks at me closely one more time before he starts the car and heads out of the parking lot.

I lean back into the seat, and did I mention Josh has a really nice car and the seats are really comfy, and let my nerves calm down. Every so often I glance at Josh, wondering at the creases lining his forehead.

My last thoughts, as I drift back into sleep, knowing that this time I can sleep and I’ll be safe, are that Josh’s black leather gloved hands on the steering wheel look incredibly sexy. I love when he wears the gloves….

* * * * * *

When I wake up again I’m still in the car and we’re stationary again. Josh’s gloved finger is lightly touching my cheek to wake me up.

Its so warm and comfy here though… I just want to go back to sleep again….just a little naappp…..

And I would have, were it not for Josh’s soft voice keeping me in the world or the alert.  
“Donna?…Donna wake up, we’re home.”

I grunt sleepily and try to open my eyes. When I manage it I find we aren’t at my house at all, we’re parked on the street outside Josh’s apartment.

I’m so very tired.

“Josh?” I mumble sleepily, “this your home…no mine…”

“Yeah I know, but I figured that I have less stairs to carry you up here,” he says in this soft comforting tone.

“Good point. Wait…you’re going to carry me up the stairs?” I question thinking that there’s no way he’d be able to.

“Well no, but I can support you up them, and I’m not going to do that up more than one flight. So my place it is.”

I think I mumble something in response to this, but I’m too tired to actually recall what or if I in fact did.

“C’mon sleepyhead, wake up for just a moment and then I promise you can go back to sleep for hours.”

“Gotta work morning,” this time I know I mumbled it.

“Nah…you can sleep in, I’ll just make you work doubly hard when you wake up,” he teases.

“So nice Joshua…” I murmur and start to drift off again.

Suddenly Josh is opening my door, so I must have dozed off for a couple of seconds, though it feels like much more than that.

Somewhere in my mind I’m aware of Josh leaning down over me and unbuckling my seatbelt then helping me out of the car.

Next thing I recall is hearing the car lock as Josh uses the automatic lock thingy on his keychain.

I definitely remember going up the stairs, because it took forever and monumental effort.

And then I’m inside and on Josh’s bed.

Again, it must have only been a couple of seconds that I’ve been here, because Josh is still in the room looking down at me, and I still have my shoes on.

“Donna?” Josh questions looking down at me. “Are you going to be comfortable in your clothes?”

I mumble a response in the negative.

“Uh…I don’t want to sound like some sleaze,” he says and I mumble again this time in a sarcastic tone, “Yeah, but do you want me to help you…I’m not sure you wouldn’t fall off the bed or something if I left you alone to do it.”

I really, really want to protest at this. I’ve been dressing and undressing myself since I was five.

However, he’s right.

I can’t believe how tired I am. Somewhere deep, deep inside my brain I realize how silly I must look, I’m acting like I’m trying to go into hibernation or something. But the sleepy part of my brain really couldn’t give a damn.

So, I just nod, signaling that I need Josh to help me undress.

He moves over to me and leans down a second, slipping off my shoes. I can feel his hand on my foot, and I could probably see it too if I hadn’t closed my eyes in exhaustion.

His hand sweeps gently up the calf of my leg, it feels warm. I wonder briefly why he’s doing that. I also wonder briefly why I don’t really care what his reason is.

He pinches softly at the corner of my knee and my eyes open quickly in surprise. Which he sees and he smiles at me, “Checking for pantyhose,” he says.

“Ahh…well yes,” I confirm.

“Do you want them off? They don’t seem very comfortable…”

“Yeah…pantyhose off,” I reply sleepily and close my eyes again.

“Uh Donna?” Josh asks hesitantly.

“Mmhmm?” I mutter wishing he’d hurry up so I could sleep.

“I think maybe you might want to do that bit…” he clears his throat.

“Josh,” I mumble impatiently, “its not like you’re doing anything bad…I have underwear on, you aren’t going to see anything you shouldn’t.”

Somewhere I should be thinking that my underwear actually qualifies as something he shouldn’t be seeing. But he’s seen it before. The whole fondling my panties in the bullpen incident. Of course, I wasn’t *wearing* those at the time…but one shouldn’t split hairs right?

He sounds funny as he answers, “’kay, just a second.”

I feel his hands gather my skirt up and push the material up the outside of my thighs. He pauses, for what seems an inordinately long time, and then I feel his hands slide up my hips, and his fingers slip under the waistband of my nylons. I wriggle my hips to let him know he’s doing fine and that he needs to hurry up and get the damn things off me so I can relax more.

Josh mumbles something that I don’t catch and then starts to softly drag them down, I lift my hips for him and I swear I thought I heard him breathe deeply. Must be just sleep-induced hallucinations. He’s slipping them off very slowly. Maybe he understands how easy they tear. That’s nice of him.

I’m also vaguely aware that he’s letting a finger trail over my bare skin as it’s revealed. Feels nice. Which is probably why I ‘mmmm’ softly.

Were I awake, I might be worried about letting him hear that.

Eventually, I feel him slip the pantyhose off my feet and I luxuriate in the free feeling my legs experience.

“Skirt now,” I mumble.

“So demanding,” he comments his voice kind of low and soft. Must be tired too I reason.

Josh dutifully unzips my skirt and slides it off me, still doing the dragging his fingers over my skin thing. It really does feel good.

“Thank you,” I mumble.

Again, if I were awake I’d realize I was now lying on Josh’s bed with my lower half naked except for a lacy black thong.

“You want your top off now?” Josh asks softly.

“Yeah.”

“K, well you’ll have to sit up for me, Donnatella,” he says, still doing the low soft thing with his voice. Maybe he’s getting a cold or something.

I dutifully drag myself up, eyes barely open, and wait for him to help me. I’ve decided I like Josh undressing me. Less effort on my part.

His hands grasp the hem of my t-shirt and he pulls it up, over my breasts and I lift my arms up, so he can pull it over my head and off me.

So, to recap, I am now lying on Josh’s bed in nothing but a black lacy thong and matching black lacy bra. Again, too tired to care.

“Bed now?” Josh asks.

I nod confirmation and Josh helps me to get under the covers. “If you want your underwear off Donna I think you’ll have to do that yourself okay?”

“Yeah k, Josh,” I say and squirm tiredly as I try and pull my bra free at the back. I do and pull it off, still managing to keep myself under the covers, so I can’t be *that* tired. Sticking an arm out the side, I drop the garment onto Josh’s floor.

Josh is suspiciously quiet so I make a monumental effort to open my eyes. He’s staring down at the bra I just dropped. Huh. I wonder why he’s doing that….

God I’m so damn tired.

He has to go now. I have to sleep.

“Night Josh,” I say and turn over on my side, snuggling down in the warm Josh-scented covers. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Not a problem Donnatella…I always will you know.”

I grunt a response, puzzled over why he keeps calling me by my full name, and I hear him laugh softly at my loss of speech.

“Night,” he whispers softly and leaves the room, flicking the light off as he goes.

* * * * * *

It’s about 5:30 in the morning when I wake up next. I’ve hardly been asleep at all so its surprising that I don’t sleep for hours longer.

As my brain gradually turns itself back on, I realize that I was woken up by the crack of light coming from the bathroom door. Josh must be awake.

I try to go back to sleep again, I’m still tired but I seem to have gained some actual brain function now. Even just those short couple of hours has made an immense difference. I don’t seem to be able to get back to sleep although I know I need it.

So, I lie there a moment, comfortably snuggled into Josh’s bed on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I can hear Josh moving around in the bathroom, and for some reason I find that comforting. He must have had a shower or something I guess, because on closer inspection to my surroundings I can see the steam through the sliver of light. And the whole room smells overwhelmingly like Josh, in that way that shower steam fills a place with the smell of shampoo, soap and people.

I think back to earlier, when Josh undressed me, and cringe as I remember just how much I let him undress me. Thank god I have a good excuse, exhaustion and loss of brain function seems fairly plausible. I can’t seem to get the feel of Josh’s hand running slowly up my calf out of my mind though. Weird.

The light flicks off in the bathroom, leaving only pale moonlight to illuminate the room, and Josh steps out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers. I can’t see what colour they are without the light, maybe black or navy boxers…light grey t-shirt. Don’t know why I need to pay so much attention to that either come to think of it.

He’s about to slip out of the room, thinking I’m still asleep, but for some reason I want his company.

I call out softly to him, “Josh?”

He turns at the door as he hears me, “Did I wake you?” he asks softly back.

“Think so, but don’t worry…I feel amazingly better already…come talk or something.” I sit up in the bed, making sure I hold the covers up around me. I must have slipped my underwear off sometime in the last hours too ‘cause I don’t appear to be wearing any anymore. Josh wouldn’t…nah… oh wait yup, I remember taking them off come to think of it. Now why am I disappointed about that?

Josh pads over to the bed and sits down on the edge next to my legs. His hair is indeed wet from a shower. “You want to chat at almost 6 in the morning, Donna?” he asks with a smile I can just see.

“Sure, why not?”

“Well for one thing you were almost catatonic before you were so tired.”

“Feel better now. Did you get any sleep, Josh?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” he says while looking at me, “though I dunno…I’m a bit restless…took a shower.”

“I noticed,” I grin.

Josh smiles widely, “Hoping I’d come out of the bathroom in a towel?” he teases and rests a hand on my leg lightly.

“Nah, much less,” I quip back, “Aim high Josh, aim high.”

I really shouldn’t be thinking I want him to aim higher with that hand on my leg.

His grin only grows, “Bigger and better things huh?”

“Tsk tsk Josh,” I admonish, “Bigger isn’t always better you know.”

“Indeed,” he says with a smirk.

At this point Josh yawns, making me do the same a split second later.

“Wanna come to bed?” I ask, not knowing why or how I mean it.

“In here?” He asks surprised, gesturing at his bed.

“Sure, It’s not like we don’t do everything else together. I’m sure we can quite easily sleep in the same bed without anything you know…happening. I’m only asking because I know your couch isn’t that comfortable, Josh.”

“Yeah, true. I really ought to get a new couch,” he says absently.

“No, then you’d never sleep in your bed, Josh. You’d fall asleep watching tv every night.”

He laughs gently, “Yeah probably huh.”

I smile, “So, wanna come to bed?”

He smiles, a little unsure, but gets up and moves around to the other side of the bed. He picks up the covers on that side and slips in under them…I make sure I hold onto the part covering me tightly.

We’re lying on our sides now, facing each other on our separate halves of Josh’s bed. It’s kind of weird and very unprofessional but it’s nice.

Josh moves his hand up to my face and gently strokes my cheek with this thumb, I smile widely at him. He’s being sweet, and it doesn’t happen often. I’ve learnt to take and cherish it when he’s offering.

He smiles back and I can see his dimples even in the darkened room. “Sleep well, Donnatella,” he uses my full name again. That comes when he’s being sweet too. I usually hear it most when he’s apologizing for being an idiot.

“Night again Josh,” I mumble and snuggle down into my pillow, “You sleep well too.”

And I drift off to sleep for about the millionth time tonight.

* * * * *

Ergh.

Sun.

Lot’s of sun. Grr.

Give me an eclipse.

If you can’t tell, its morning now, and the sun is streaming through Josh’s window and hitting the bed. My eyes are protesting.

Might as well wake up now though seeing as I’m not going to be able to sleep against this. I keep my eyes close but will myself to wake up…well slowly, I’m not in that much of a hurry. Waking up with someone is such a nice feeling. I’ve missed it immensely.

Further inspection reveals that Josh and I must have managed to remain on our own sides of the bed during the night. So thankfully, we still have some degree of professionalism going on.

Well, a small degree anyway.

Except for the fact that Josh’s hand is on my stomach.

Hm.

I stay there a moment longer, keeping my eyes closed and concentrating on the warm softness of Josh’s palm against my skin. I know I should probably move his hand, but its been so long since I’ve felt someone touch my naked skin that I indulge the feeling for a little while longer.

A couple of moments later I open my eyes and turn my head, expecting to find a sleeping Josh. But Josh is awake, his sleepy brown eyes watching me.

“Hey,” I smile.

“Hello,” Josh answers and smiles. His smile is an amazing thing to wake up to in the morning. “Sleep good?”

I nod, “Yeah…Very good. What time is it?” I can’t see his alarm clock without moving, it’s on the bedside table behind me. I don’t wanna move. Neither of us seems to want to acknowledge where Josh’s hand is resting.

“About 9:45,” he says and his thumb lightly sweeps back and forth against my skin.

“Really? Wow... I can’t remember the last time I’ve slept this late,” I laugh, enjoying his soft touch.

Josh smiles at me again, keeps caressing me with his thumb, “Yeah me either…it’s kind of nice.”

“Well don’t get used to it, you still have to get up at 6 every weekday.”

“I dunno Donna, I mean I think you’d probably do a better job in the senior staff meetings than I would,” he smirks.

“Well of course I would,” I answer with a grin, “But that’s not my job to do.”

“True,” he acknowledges and we both ignore his hand sliding back and forth from my abdomen to my lower ribs.

We look at each other for a minute in silence, the sunlight warming our exposed skin. This is nice…Josh must think so too because he’s uncharacteristically quite.

I decide to take a risk, I’m enjoying being this close to Josh, and considering how risqué I was last night…

“That feels nice,” I murmur softly, holding Josh’s gaze.

“It does,” he answers with that soft tone from the night before.

I’m encouraged by his answer and the fact that he doesn’t remove his hand from me. “I haven’t uh… had the opportunity to feel anyone touch me in a while.”

“Me either…or to touch someone else,” Josh replies with a shy smile, letting his hand slip down to my side furthest away from him.

I move a hand to Josh’s forearm that is now leaning over my stomach, and softly run my fingers along the tendons under his skin. He has strong arms, well defined. And they feel amazing. I’ve always had a soft spot for arms.

Josh smiles more and I continue to trace my hand over his arm and back again as his fingertips trail over my skin in return.

“Do you think we should be doing this?” I ask, but smile so he knows I like it regardless.

“Not really,” he says and grins, “but I think we blew the whole professionalism thing hours and hours ago.”

“So why stop now then?” I laugh.

“Exactly,” he grins.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” I smirk.

Josh’s hand wanders down a bit and we’re both a little startled when his hand hits my hair. Obviously, it isn’t a *surprise* to find hair there, but I think neither of us realized where his hand was heading.

“Oops,” Josh grins.

“Sure, ‘oops’,” I laugh.

His grin widens, “No seriously, I didn’t actually mean to touch there…though I’m not especially upset that I did.”

I laugh again, “Yeah I’ll bet you’re not…though in all honesty, I’m not especially upset you did either.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” I confirm.

Josh lets his hand rest there, half against bare skin and half against the short hair and we fall quiet awhile watching each other.

A couple of minutes later Josh’s hand moves a little against me under the covers. His fingers are softly threading through my curls, against my skin. I smile wider at him in response and he’s smiling too. We must make quite a site.

I’m beginning to think we’ve gotten as far as we’re going to get. I mean if we do anything more we’ve pretty much gone past the point of no return. So, I’m thinking Josh is going to stop any second now, when one of his fingers slips down into the cleft of me.

Unsurprisingly, I gasp a little and I’m sure my eyes must widen significantly as I stare at him.

Josh grins at me, “Surprised?” he asks, and lets his finger rest lightly against my sex unmoving.

“Uh, yeah,” I manage. What does one say when their boss’s finger has just slipped against them ‘down there’?

“Do you mind, Donnatella?” His voice is suddenly low and aroused and my stomach feels like it drops inside me.

I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak. Josh smiles and he lets his finger slip through my folds of skin, finding me soaked wet simply from our innocent touching before.

Josh whispers in the same erotic tone, “You don’t know how long I’ve imagined doing this, Donna.”

He’s right. I don’t. “How long?” I whisper back, my voice definitely becoming huskier.

He grins, dimples and all and lets his finger softly slip a tiny bit inside me, pulling back out to trace up to my clit, “About a year…give or take.”

His finger hits my clit and I push up instinctively, a soft whimper escaping my lips. I’m immediately a little embarrassed about that, simply because I don’t know the boundaries Josh and I have in this…area. I struggle to retain the ability of thought and speech, “Only a year?” I whisper with a little pout, teasing him.

Josh laughs, “Well I said give or take…” his finger beginning to circle my clit slowly. “It could be give or take right back to the campaign.”

“That’s much better Josh…oh….” I squirm under his finger as the arousal level increases from his touching.

“Can I see you?” he queries, and I remember I’m still under the covers and he’s doing all of this by feel. Not that I forgot…just haven’t been able to think very well the last couple minutes.

“Yeah…just don’t stop touching, uh, there, for too long.”

“Not a problem,” he smirks and removes his finger, eliciting a petulant sigh from me. His gaze slides over me as he pulls back the covers.

By the way, navy boxers, light gray t-shirt.

Just so ya know.

“You have the prettiest skin, Donna,” he comments and I smile widely. Who doesn’t love compliments?

“Thanks, not many people get to see it these days.”

“We’ll have to change that. It’s too nice to hide,” he says, letting his eyes roam over me.

I grin, “Are you suggesting I come to work naked?”

“Well, let’s keep that in mind, but I was thinking more along the lines of it being just me that sees you naked.”

Ah.

Cool. Hehe…Professionalism? Who said anything about professionalism?

“I don’t think I’d have any strong objections to it,” I reply before taking his hand in mine, bringing it to my mouth, kissing the palm and then settling it back down on me below.

Well, sometimes men need little pointers…heh.

Josh just laughs and then slips his finger back into my wetness. It’s quite possible I moan in response to this.

He begins to slide his finger back and forth over me, I’m not sure which is more strange and amazing, Josh’s actions, or the fact that it’s Josh. We keep staring at each other, gauging reactions maybe, but the warmth in his eyes is making me smile uncontrollably. It’s quite embarrassing to lose control of one’s own mouth I have to say.

“I wanted to do this last night, you know. It’s all your fault too…making me take off your pantyhose indeed.”

I laugh, my hips rocking ever so slightly into Josh’s finger as he strokes me, “Well that was your fault for working me so late.”

“True,” he grins, “Guess I can take credit for all of this then.”

“You most certainly can not!” I protest. “It is your *fault* but you don’t get *credit* Joshua. Fault implies something bad, credit implies something good. You can’t have both.”

“This isn’t good Donna?” Josh growls huskily, pressing his finger down hard on my clit.

I moan loudly and push up hard into his fingertip, “Ohh… Josh…..”

He lets up the pressure on me and smiles smugly, “That’s what I thought.”

I’m really loving this slow exploratory foreplay we have going on here. It’s nice. We usually do things pretty fast. I’m fairly sure I’m going to come soon, which is strange, normally in these situations, that is, first time with a new lover, I’m too self-conscious to get to orgasm. But I suppose that isn’t so strange. This is Josh. Self-consciousness is there, but it’s very minimal.

“Hey c’mere,” Josh says, removing his hand and sitting up in bed. “I have an idea.”

Okay then.

I’m not scared.

Really.

“Come where?” I ask, watching as Josh pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops it to the floor.

“Straddle me…I want to taste you,” he says as he lies back down and moves down the bed a little.

“Uh…,” I begin, not knowing what to say. I’ve never done that before…I mean like *that*. All previous thoughts of not being self-conscious have completely flown out of my head.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Josh says softly, undoubtedly because of the look on my face.

I get up onto my knees, “Well okay…but I’ve never you know… tried it this way..”

“Then people haven’t been paying the right attention to you,” He says and reaches out to my hips, guiding me over to straddle his face. I hold onto the bed-head, kneeling up and forward a little to keep from squashing Josh’s face. Now wouldn’t that be embarrassing.

This is a very exposed position. Or at least it feels that way.

Josh’s hands are resting lightly on my hips, and he pulls softly, guiding me down to his face.

Wow.

This is different.

Josh squirms a little under me, getting comfortable for himself and then I feel his tongue dart up into me and a shiver runs right down my body. He lets the tip of his tongue trace along the center line of me, then traces the individual folds. I hang on tight to the bed-head and let my forehead rest against the cool wall.

I’m so glad I agreed to this.

I moan softly as the tip of Josh’s tongue teases at my clit, light and then with more pressure. And then his whole tongue slides up across me and I can feel my breathing become shallow and fast.

My legs are feeling kind of wobbly. And those thoughts of squashing Josh by sitting on him come back feeling a little more possible this time. I cling on tighter to the bed.

“Ooohhhhhhhh….” God that feels good! Obviously Josh can’t say anything and the only sounds in the room are my loud breathing and the occasional moan or whimper. Oh, and the sound of Josh licking me, which only serves to arouse me more.

I think I’m going to…

Yup, definitely going to come in a second.

Josh has moved his tongue back to my clit and is relentlessly teasing and probing at it. I feel my body begin to tense up. It’s only a matter of… and suddenly I’m coming, ripples of pleasure radiating through me and my clit almost throbbing as Josh continues to rub it with his tongue.

His hands on my hips press me sideways as my legs begin to give way and I fall off him, managing not to knee him in the face.

“Wow,” I manage, lying back on the bed.

Josh grins. “You taste good Donna,” he says, and reaches for his discarded t-shirt, using it to wipe my wetness off his face.

“So I’ve been told,” I tease, managing to recover a little from that amazing orgasm.

He arches an eyebrow, continues to grin, “You know I really didn’t want to know that.”

“Too bad.”

He laughs. “Hey come here, I want to hug you…can’t believe we haven’t done that.”

Well. That’s sweet.

I oblige him, moving over to him, and his arms wrap tightly around me. “This feels good,” I murmur, suddenly feeling post-orgasm sleepy.

“It does,” he agrees, clutching me that little bit tighter.

I can feel his erection pressing against me and it makes me shiver a little to know that it’s from being with me. I rest my head against his shoulder, kissing his throat softly at the same time.

“You sleepy?” He asks softly.

“Yeah…but I want to, we need to get you some fun too,” I reply, wondering if I can stay awake long enough.

“Well it’d be nice,” he chuckles, his breath tickling my ear. “How about we do this in a semi-equal manner, and then take a nap. Then we can explore some other things when we wake up.”

“How do you mean ‘a semi-equal manner’?”

“Like this,” Josh says and then leans us both back on our sides into the pillows and bed. He takes my hand and directs it down to his boxers.

“Ah,” I understand and slip my hand under the waistband, wrapping my hand softly around him.

“Mmmm,” Josh mumbles and leans further into the pillow, watching my face.

I smile because this is fun, making Josh feel good. I begin to stroke back and forth along him, encouraged by the soft whimpers coming from him every so often. He’s so velvety soft and hard. It sounds kind of weird, even in my head, but he feels better than my previous ‘experiences’ with this sort of thing.

Josh groans as I squeeze him a little and his hips thrust against my hand. Taking this as encouragement enough, I move my hand harder against him, taking a little of the lubricant that’s seeping out of him from his tip with my hand.

He grunts a little and his eyes snap closed and even *my* heart is beating faster now. I know he’s close. His soft moans increase very quickly and then suddenly he’s coming and I continue stroking him, feeling his wetness coat my hand. I watch his face as he comes, and the look of pleasure sends a shoot of arousal through me. That really is a great feeling.

He opens his eyes and smiles. I still the motion of my hand, smile back.

“Thanks,” he smiles wider.

I laugh, “no problem.”

He finds and hands me the t-shirt we seem to be using for cleanup and I wipe of my hand and hand it back. Josh swings his legs over the side of the bed and then stands, removing his boxers. Cleans himself up with the shirt and then drops it to the floor again.

We’re going to have to do some washing later.

Moving back into bed and into my arms, he snuggles up to me. Which I find incredibly cute. And he’d kill me if I told him that.

“We’re gonna have to work extra hard tomorrow,” he mumbles against my hair as we both settle in to take a nap.

“Do we have to?” I yawn and snuggle in further.

“Well…unless you want to explain to Leo why we haven’t done the stuff we’re supposed to have.”

“Uh…no…probably not.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, we could just work extra hard on Monday.”

“True…we could. But then what on earth would we do with the rest of this weekend?” He teases, managing to sound sleepy and arrogant at the same time.

“Well I wanna have sex at some point,” I mutter, beginning to drift off.

Josh is laughing against me and it feels good. “Yeah, well I think we might get around to that at some point.”

“Good,” I say…seconds from sleep. “And Josh, can you wear your gloves? You look really sexy in your gloves….”

“Sure,” he says laughing again.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep is Josh’s smirking voice saying, “If you’re ever awake long enough.”

I think I manage to hit him.

I wonder what we’ll do when we wake up...


End file.
